Convincing Harry
by SylvaDragon
Summary: It's Harry's first term at Hogwarts, and he is a little confused about one or two things, much to Albus' amusement and Minerva's fury. A humourous slightly insane story about Harry, Albus, and Minerva, blame the plot bunnies. Hints of MMADness.
1. Chapter 1

Convincing Harry

It was Harry Potter's first term at Hogwarts and so far he seemed impressed with everything, well nearly everything. As Harry saw Albus Dumbledore stroll along the passage, resplendant in bright red robes and tall pointed hat adorned with golden stars, he rolled his eyes in disgust and turned to his friend Ron Weasley.

"Now look here Harry, I've told you a million times already that Dumbledore is a real wizard, so don't bother asking again." Ron snarled.

"Are you sure ?" Harry asked disbelievingly. It was a question he had asked countless times already since starting at Hogwarts.

"YES !" Ron snapped as his ginger hair bobbed around furiously, and he took a half stride towards Harry, as though contemplating punching him.

"But ... but ... just look at the way he dresses ..." Harry said as he gazed at Dumbledore, who was humming nonchalantly seemingly immersed in reading the school noticeboard, just a few yards away. "I mean it's such a cliche, stars and a pointed hat ..." Harry continued in disgust, "You read any book about wizards and they all wear the same thing, he looks more like someone's grandfather pretending to be a wizard if you ask me !"

"Shut up, he'll hear you." Ron growled, as he shot a glance at Dumbledore's back which seemed to be shaking slightly. "Listen Harry you've got to stop this nonsence ..." Ron snarled, as he dragged Harry down the corridor.

Albus could still hear the two friends arguing as they entered the great hall, the final words he heard were Harry's "I bet you anything you like that he isn't really a wizard at all, I bet he rented his costume from the local fancy dress shop." Once the two boys had vanished Albus threw back his silvery head and roared with laughter, causing the inhabitants of two paintings who had been slumbering peacefully to glare irately at him, and grumble under their breath.

Albus was still roaring with laughter as he lounged in his study several minutes later, and as Minerva entered she found him wiping tears of mirth from his eyes with a large purple hankerchief adorned with bright pink spots. Minerva sighed as she gazed at her husband, would the overgrown child never grow up. "So what did those blasted Weasley twins do this time ?" She demanded.

"Nothing ..." Albus spluttered as he stuffed his hankerchief in his mouth in a futile attempt to silence his laughter.

"Did one of the first years dye Severus' robes bright pink again ?" Minerva asked hopefully.

All Albus could do was shake his head, as he laughed so hard that he seemed about to roll off his chair.

Minerva glared at him much as a dragon might eye it's prey, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor. "Albus Dumbledore if you don't stop laughing and tell me what is so amusing this instant I shall kidnap your lemon drops again." She snapped, the spark in her emerald eyes proof that she was in no mood to be trifled with.

Albus gulped slightly, dabbed his eyes one more time with the sodden hankerchief, and began to tell Minerva what he had overheard earlier. As Albus quoted Harry's words about fancy dress Minerva dissolved into gales of laughter. Delighted to see her so happy and free of the stress of her duties, Albus decided to amuse his wife with more stories about what he had overheard Harry saying.

"If you think that's amusing you should hear what else he's been saying." Albus chortled, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "Harry thinks you're not a real witch either." Albus slapped his crimson clad thigh and guffawed with laughter.

"Oh he does, does he ..." Snapped Minerva, a telltale glint in her emerald eyes.

"Yes ..." Albus chuckled, seemingly unaware of the first flames of fury flickering in Minerva's eyes. "Just you wait till you hear what he's been saying, it's even funnier than mine .... Harry thinks that you look like the typical old witch from fairy tales, I even heard him say that he half expects you to cackle evily or go zooming off on a broomstick ... He thinks you rented your witch costume from the same shop as me ... Isn't that hillarious, my dear ..."

As Albus continued to alternately chuckle and ramble about how very amusing it all was, he completely failed to notice Minerva sweep out of his office on a tide of wrath.

Just a few minutes later Harry was sauntering nonchalantly along the passage, when he heard a fiercesome bellow behind him. "POTTER ! I WANT A WORD WITH YOU POTTER ! COME WITH ME !"

_Author's Notes_

_Just a random plot bunny attack which struck me as amusing. Please review. Chapter Two should come soon hopefully. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Several minutes later Albus was still merrily rambling about how amusing it all was, seemingly completely unaware that Minerva had left, whilst the occupants of the portraits which hung on the wall rolled their eyes in despair. At last the gentle coughing of Albus' old headmaster, Armando Dippet, caught Albus' attention. Glancing round his study Albus enquired, "Where did Minerva go ?"

"I rather think she went to murder Potter." Phineus Nigellus drawled from his place on the wall.

Instantly Albus paled and lept to his feet. "Oh dear !" He gasped. Next moment he was zooming towards the door, half moon glasses nearly tumbling from his nose in his haste, silver beard streaming behind him like a banner.

"Moves fast for his age doesn't he ?" Phineus drawled, as the sound of a rapidly moving wizard leaping down the stairs echoed round the room.

Minerva sat rigidly upright behind her desk, blazing emerald eyes gazing at Harry much as a dragon might eye it's hapless prey. Harry leant casually against the wall, seemingly unfazed by the fury etched in Minerva's face.

"What is this nonsence I hear about you not believing that I am a witch Potter ?" Minerva enquired ominously.

"Well I just don't think you are ... or Dumbledore either ..." Harry answered nonchalantly. "I mean if you really could do magic you would have turned me into something horrid like a toad by now ... that is what angry witches normally do you know ..."

Minerva's fists clenched and unclenched several times, and a tiny muscle at the corner of her mouth started to twitch. "Potter." She said in strangled tones, "It is strictly forbidden to punish students by turning them into things, even when they are as infuriatingly foolish as you. Your notion that I cannot do magic is utterly ridiculous. Just how do you explain the transfigurations that I perform during class ?"

"Oh they're just conjuror's tricks, obviously all done with mirrors and projectors, clearly fake. I've seen it on TV." Harry answered.

"Mirrors ! Projectors ! How dare you !" Minerva snarled, turning bright red with fury.

"You are a good actress I'll give you that." Harry said, "All that fake rage it's really well done, you should give up pretending to be a witch and do acting instead."

As Minerva spluttered indignantly, her wand hand moving dangerously towards her robes as though about to hex Harry, Albus entered the room, moving faster than he had moved in many a year.

"Min ... Min ..." Albus gasped, then gave up and leant against the desk his chest heaving as he tried to draw air into his lungs, sweat streaming down his face in rivulets. "Huff ... huff ..." Albus panted.

Minerva glared at Albus disapprovingly. "Really Dumbldore, kindly cease making that disgusting noise, you are not a herd of elephants." She snapped, "And please do not drip on my rug. It's quite bad enough removing your candy stains from it as it is."

As Albus continued to sag puffing against the desk, Minerva turned her attention to Harry once more. "Potter !" She thundered, "You will believe in magic and that is an order!"

"Oh I do believe in magic ..." Harry answered.

"Very sensible of you Potter." Minerva said, the lines of anger in her face softening slightly.

"I just don't believe in you two ..." Harry added.

The expression on Minerva's face when she heard this was murderous. Albus thought that he hadn't seen her so enraged since the time he had tried to brighten up her wardrobe by turning all her robes various bright sparkling colours. He thought the sequins had been a particularly lovely touch, but Minerva had nearly killed him when she discovered that her favourite emerald green robe was now a vivid purple, and adorned with glittering rainbow coloured sequins.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH OF YOUR INSOLENCE POTTER !" Minerva roared furiously, "DETENTION ..."

"Now Minerva, my dear ..." Albus interjected having finally regained his breath, and laying a soothing hand on Minerva's arm. "I'm sure this can all be solved by a nice little chat, after all it must be confusing for Harry. If he would just care to express himself ..."

"I think he's done quite enough of that already !" Minerva snapped, then added in a muttered aside for Albus' ears only, "Really Dumbledore, if he has to not believe in someone can't it be that twerp Severus with his potions and cauldron ...this is all your fault, if you would just wear black like Severus ..."

A look of sheer horror flashed across Albus' face. "I'm sure there must be some other solution, my dear." He said rapidly.

"Then may I suggest that you hurry up and find it." Minerva threatened.

As Minerva stood glaring at the two of them, with her foot tapping impatiently on the floor, Albus tried desperately to come up with an idea. It was terribly hard to think with the constant tip tap of Minerva's boot against stone, but one glance at her smouldering expression made Albus decide against asking her to cease tapping.

"Well ..." Minerva snapped after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm thinking ..." Albus said frantically, as he wished desperately that he had some candy with him. He always found candy helped with thinking.

At last inspiration came, and Albus' eyes brightened with delight, resuming their normal sparkle. "I have the perfect idea." He announced triumphantly.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I got sick with a nasty virus and was then away visiting family. The next chapter will be published in the next few days. **_

_**Please make the time and effort to review, even if it is only to say something like good job, as reviews are the only reward writers get, other than the pleasure of writing. It does get a little discouraging to only have a few people review, leaving me wondering if my stories are so funny or good anymore. **_

_**Many Thanks to those wonderful people who do review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Albus leant nonchalantly against the desk humming to himself as Minerva glared at him in expectant exasperation. Finally after several minutes of waiting she snapped, "I suppose it would be to much to ask that you actually enlighten us about this idea of yours."

Albus beamed at her merrily. "I was hoping you would ask ..." He said happily. Albus peered at Harry intently over his half moon spectacles. "Now Harry my boy," He said softly, "How would you like it if I turned you into something ..."

Instantly Minerva gasped in shock. "Albus !" She protested.

"Now ... now ... my dear ..." Albus said soothingly, "I mean with Harry's full consent of course, simply as a way to proove to him that I can do magic." Turning to the green eyed boy who stood before him, Albus rested his wizened hand lightly on Harry's shoulder and said gently, "Harry my boy I assure you that both Minerva and I can do magic, I would not lie to you about this, but it is understandable that you require proof of this ..."

"Not to me it isn't." Minerva growled under her breath as she glared disapprovingly at both Harry and Albus.

Albus' only answer was a brief twinkling glance in her direction, then he turned his attention to Harry once more. "The ideal solution my boy would seem to be to turn you into something, after all that could not possibly be a trick could it ? I assure you it will not hurt, and that I will only do so with your consent Harry." Albus patted Harry gently on the back in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. "Please indulge an old man's fancy my boy." Albus said gently. "Come now there must be something that you have always wanted to be."

Harry felt almost as though Dumbledore could see right inside him to his deepest most private dreams, and something in the old wizard's voice made him answer hesitantly. "Well I always wondered what it would be like to fly ... you know to really fly ... to be a bird ... an eagle."

"Your wish is my command my dear boy." Albus said joyously, "Now if you would just come and sit on the windowsill..."

"Not going to shove me out are you ?" Muttered Harry, remembering one of Dudley's so called pranks.

"Trust me my boy." Albus soothed, his voice like the soft gentle hum of a bumblebee.

Something about Albus' voice, about his sparkling bright blue eyes so full of merry goodness made Harry trust him, and thinking that Dumbledore was probably the most grandfatherly person he had ever met, he sat himself on the stone window ledge.

"Ready Harry ?" Albus asked.

Harry nodded, feeling a mixture of doubt and excitement welling up within him, surely Dumbledore couldn't really do magic could he ?

Harry couldn't help but tense nervously as Dumbledore pointed his wand at him and muttered a few words. Harry felt the strangest feeling come over him, the cool breeze from the open window carressed his feathers ... feathers ! He had feathers ! Looking down he saw claws clinging to the stone ledge, his claws. Dumbledore had done it, he was an eagle, Harry could scarecely believe it.

Tentatively he flexed his muscles, marvelling at the new power and strength that flowed through them. Moving uncertainly as he got used to his new form, Harry turned to look out of the window at the inviting expanse of sapphire skies and cotton wool clouds. Slowly he moved closer to the edge of the window sill. He was vaguely aware of Professor McGonagall expressing her worries that he might get hurt, might not know how to fly, an unusual note of near panic in her voice, but the call of the wind and the blue skies was too strong for Harry to worry about that. As he spread his wings, oh such glorious wings, and lept from the stone ledge he laughed within himself for he knew that he could fly. That he was born to soar majestically through the air.

Harry soon learned how the slightest movement of a wingtip could cause him to change direction. Where at first his flight had been clumsy, now it was as though he were one with the skies, intensely aware of each current of air. As he soared and tumbled against the vivid blue Harry was the happiest that he had ever been in his entire life. This was a million times better than any broomstick.

As he rolled and danced ecstatically Albus and Minerva watched from the window, their hands intwined together. Minerva's face lit by a rare tender smile, Albus' eyes sparkling even more joyously than normal.

At last Harry began to tire. Lazily he drifted on a current of air, moving with it, noticing how tiny the people below looked. Somehow Harry knew his wondrous flight would soon be over, that it was nearly time to return to human form. As the late summer skies darkened and the sun began to sink beneath the horizon, Harry flew slowly and unwillingly towards the waiting forms of Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Alighting softly on the stone window ledge he heard Dumbledore say, "Now Minerva if you would do the honours of turning Harry back into human form once more, I believe that should convince him of both our magical abilities ..."

As Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at him Harry felt himself regain his normal form. Looking up he noticed Dumbledore gazing at him piercingly over half moon spectacles which appeared ready to fall off the tip of his long crooked nose. "Convinced now Harry ?" Albus asked softly.

"Wow !" Was all Harry could say as he gazed at Albus and Minerva round eyed with admiration.

Just as Albus opened his mouth to speak, Harry asked eagerly, "Can we do it again Sir ?"

At once Albus' face saddened, and he sighed regretfully. "Alas my dear boy I fear that would not be quite fair on the other students." He answered gently. "I really can't show favouritism my boy, I am sorry."

Harry's shoulders sagged in disappointment as he heard Dumbledore's answer, and his emerald green eyes clouded over as he gazed forlornly at the floor. Then in a voice which trembled slightly he said, "I understand Sir."

Still seemingly immersed in staring at the floor Harry failed to notice Minerva shoot a pleading glance at Albus, who answered with a nod and a smile. Harry felt the feather light touch of his Headmaster's hand on his shoulder, as Dumbledore said softly, "Well if you promise not to tell anyone, after all I don't have time to turn everyone into things, I'd never get any work done ..."

"He never does get any work done anyway." Minerva muttered almost soundlessly, but Albus' sharp hearing picked up the comment, and he twinkled merrily in her direction.

"Oh thank you Sir !" Harry said joyously his face alive with happiness in a way that made minerva dab at her eyes with a spotless white hankie, and caused Albus to sniff loudly then turn and gaze out of the window for several minutes.

**The End.**

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Well I hope this was an enjoyably fluffy ending ? :) And I hope that if this story gave you pleasure or made you smile that you will take the time to review, for reviews are the only and best reward that writers get, other than the pleasure of writing. So please make the effort, even if you only say a couple of words. **_

_**I love the idea of Harry having some joyous moments like this, and imagine many more happy times being an eagle for him. The idea of Albus turning him into an eagle was loosely inspired by Sword in the stone, I highly reccomend the disney film to anyone who wants to see Albus in bermuda shorts. :D Merlin in it is just so Albus, except in his grumpiness and his shorter hair, it's wonderful. :D *resists temptation to add list of all the wonderful Disney films there are.* :D **_


End file.
